Stoned
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: More spread of the OT5 luv! SanaAtoRyoTezuFuji.The reason Tezuka's themes are stoner music.


1Disclaimer: Own none of this. Konomi-sensei would never write this.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ryoma said after Fuji had lead him through the door. Tezuka, his buchou damn it, who should be against drugs and all for keeping himself clean and respectable... was smoking pot and lounging on the floor of one of Atobe Keigo's rooms. Lounging. Ryoma could have sworn his captain did not know the meaning of the word. Tezuka looked up at him with slightly glassy eyes and those immobile lips quirked up in a small smile.

"Heika-sama, Divus, the Shinigami brought us a gift." Tezuka called into the bedroom. Ryoma's eyes only moved from his stoned, stone dammit, buchou at the sound of a giggle. Turning his head to the left Ryoma's eyes widened to epic proportions. Sanada Genichiroh, just about the only man who could win against Tezuka in a contest as to who was the most stoic was wearing a sheet slung low on his hips and giggling. The proud man was also leaning on Atobe's shoulders. Atobe's rather naked shoulders. In fact Atobe had a rather naked chest too, though he was thankfully wearing pants. The image Atobe made as he lounged in the doorway with bare feet and a bare chest was disturbingly hot. Add in the giggling Sanada and both parts disturbing and hot went up several fractions.

"See Ryoma, I told you it was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Fuji said as he closed the door behind him, he half debated locking it but decided that the click of a lock turning would probably make Ryoma panic more then anything else. Ryoma looked pretty shell shocked at the moment so maybe he should do it while the other wasn't paying attention.

"Not once in a lifetime." Atobe said, shrugging Sanada off and onto Tezuka he walked closer towards where Fuji and Ryoma stood. "Only after a really, really, nice hard match when neither of them have another game for a while." Sanada had stolen Tezuka's joint and was now blowing the smoke into the other man's face. Tezuka seemed to bear it well, and mildly pulled out another joint and lit up. Sanada had pouted at that, feeling it deeply unfair that he had been deprived of stealing Tezuka's source of inebriation. Ryoma's jaw had hit the floor and did not look like it would be getting picked up any time soon. He was however being led to sit down, no doubt because his knees were buckling beneath him and it was only a matter of time before he fell down. Atobe reached over and stole Sanada's joint while Fuji merely pulled out a cigarette.

"All natural, cloves." He said when Ryoma shot him a look. The youngest of the five just shook his head at that. He was an athlete and had learned all sorts of things about avoiding drugs and alcohol. In fact it had been Tezuka who had pounded most of that into him, damn the man for turning his world on it's axis.

...again.

... just how many times could Tezuka fucking do that to him?

At some point Atobe had wandered out of the room and had now wandered back into it with a tray of munchies and some sodas. He handed Ryoma a glass full of what looked like Ponta. Sniffing it Ryoma concluded that it smelled like Ponta too, taking a sip he made a small face.

Damn, Fanta.

He could tell that Fuji was drinking beer, there was a distinctive smell to it even if it was no doubt an expensive beer of Atobe's choosing. Tezuka however was sipping sparkling mineral water, which caused Ryoma to give a small blink. He's high and drinking mineral water... there had to be a punch line to that somewhere... Sanada was still giggling slightly as he imbibed a hard lemonade.

Ryoma was beginning to feel a giggle of his own bubbling up from inside. Setting down his glass so he wouldn't spill Ryoma let out a small chortle, followed by a snicker, and then finally morphing into a full out giggle fit. When he was finished Ryoma was lying on the floor; lax and boneless, looking up at the circle of handsome faces. Blinking he realized just how pretty the others all really were, especially Fuji. He kinda of glowed with some sort of inner light. Was that why Tezuka had called him Shinigami? Angel of Death and all that. "Pretty." Ryoma stated as he reached up and grabbed Fuji, dragging his face closer so he could look at it better. Ryoma felt a little odd, lighter, happier, certainly without the usual weight of his responsibilities to do better, be stronger, fly higher and all that. In fact he felt like he was flying right now. "Mmm, pretty." It made perfect sense to kiss Fuji at that point, because that was what you did with pretty things right? You kissed them.

"Yes Ryoma, that's exactly what you do." Atobe purred and Ryoma blinked at him. Had he said that aloud? Ah, he guessed so. "You look very pretty right now Ryoma-chan. Can I kiss you?" Atobe didn't wait an answer as he bent down and took Ryoma's lips for his own. Fuji who was smashed slightly in between was not about to complain because he had a great angle on the free show.

Tezuka took one of Atobe's expensive ashtrays and put his joint out in it, then he reached over and plucked Sanada's away from the others lips. Sanada pouted at him and it would have been disturbing if anyone with any sense in their heads was paying attention. As it was the sanest people in the room were rather stoned at the moment. "Shinigami, Divus, I believe Daruma is being crushed." Tezuka stated calmly. Atobe broke off the kiss to give him an odd look. Tezuka came up with the oddest nicknames for them.

"Daruma?" Fuji asked with open eyes and an arched brow. Tezuka nodded absently.

"Ryoma is Zen." Tezuka stated as if that explained everything. Standing he helped Sanada find his feet and led the sheet draped boy into the bed room. "We'll be waiting."

--

When Ryoma woke up the next morning it was to find himself in a room he did not recognize and smelling slightly like pot smoke. It took a little while for him to remember the events of last night but when he did he saw red. Looking around and unable to spot his clothes in the dim light of Atobe's bedroom Ryoma grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist before storming into the sitting room. On a table that had undoubtably been brought in by Atobe's servants the other four were already tucking into a rather hearty breakfast. Ryoma had to stop himself from openly drooling, but managed it when he reminded himself that he was angry at all of them. Ryoma opened his mouth to yell...

And then his stomach announced his presence rather loudly. He suddenly found himself the focus of four very powerful gazes. "Ryoma there's a plate for you." Fuji said before turning back to his breakfast. "You better hurry though, Tezuka and Sanada always eat enough for four men after nights like last." Ryoma scowled but decided that yelling at them could wait.

He was hungry after all.


End file.
